world2200fandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler album discography
American singer and songwriter Tyler Sherman has released three studio albums, two extended plays, and sixteen singles. Sherman signed a record deal with Columbia in 2006, and released his debut album 1''9 in 2008. The album reached number one in the US Charts, and his single, "Chasing Pavements", reached number one in both the UK and the US. Another single, "Make You Feel My Love", reached number one in the Netherlands. ''21, Sherman's second studio album, was released on January 19, 2011. The album was immediately certified platinum by the by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) while debuting at number one. 21 has spent 24 weeks atop the Billboard 200 since its US release. The album's first single, "Rolling in the Deep", also reached number two in the UK and became his second number one on the US Billboard Hot 100. The second single, "Someone like You", was released in February 2011 and peaked at number one in all major countries. It also became his third number one in the US. "Set Fire to the Rain" was released as the third single off the album in the rest of Europe and became his fourth number one in the US. In late 2012 it was confirmed Sherman would record and release the new James Bond theme. In October he released "Skyfall", which peaked at number two in the UK and number one in the US, becoming his fifth number one in the US, as well as reaching the top of the position in Germany, France, Ireland, the Netherlands and Switzerland, and was the best-selling single of 2012, and the sixth best-selling single of all time selling over 23 million copies as of January 2017. It is the second best-selling album of all time, with over 59 million copies been sold, and was the highest-selling album of both 2011 and 2012. 25, Sherman's third studio album, was released on November 20, 2015. It became the best-selling album of 2015 with 17.4 million copies sold within the year. "Hello" was released as the lead single from the album on October 23, 2015, and peaked atop the charts in the United States and United Kingdom, where it became Sherman's sixth number-one single in the US and breaking several records, including becoming the first song with over a million digital sales in a week, and he occupied the top four spots with his three other singles for over a month, including "Water Under the Bridge" that went on to occupy the top spot for an additional two weeks after "Hello" was demoted to number three. In 2017, Sherman released the single "Halo", which has spent over 19 weeks atop of the Billboard Hot 100, making him the artist with the longest song to stay in the top position, and sold over 42 million singles worldwide, making it the second best-selling single of all time. As of March 2017, Sherman has sold over 134 albums worldwide, over 65 singles, and over 15 million as a producer of another singers singles/albums making him one of the best-selling artists of all time. In addition, Sherman holds a record of 37 weeks at number one on the UK Albums Chart, more than any other solo artist. Album Studio albums 19 Details * Released: 28 January 2008 * Label: Columbia * Formats: Digital download, CD, LP Peak chart positions Sales * World: 7,000,000 * US: 3,000,000 * UK: 2,350,000 * AUS: 1,214,000 Certifications * RIAA: 3× Platinum * BPI: 8× Platinum * ARIA: 2× Platinum * BVMI: Platinum * IFPI SWI: Platinum * MC: 3× Platinum * NVPI: 5× Platinum * RMNZ: 2× Platinum 21 Details * Released: 19 January 2011 * Label: Columbia * Formats: Digital download, CD, LP Peak chart positions Sales * World: 11,500,000 * US: 21,000,000 * UK: 17,000,000 * AUS: 2,500,000 * CAN: 3,950,000 * IRE: 3,000,000 Certifications * RIAA: 2x Diamond * BPI: 17× Platinum * ARIA: 19× Platinum * BVMI: 8× Platinum * IFPI SWI: 7× Platinum * MC: 2x Diamond * NVPI: 11× Platinum * RMNZ: 13× Platinum 25 Details * Released: 20 November 2015 * Label: Columbia, Blake Blvd * Formats: Digital download, CD, LP Peak chart positions Sales * World: 22,000,000 * US: 9,450,000 * UK: 3,320,000 * AUS: 2,603,000 * CAN: 1,000,000 * FRA: 785,300 * GER: 263,000 * IRE: 107,000 * NL: 120,000 Certifications * RIAA: 11x Platinum * BPI: 11× Platinum * ARIA: 10× Platinum * BVMI: 6× Platinum * IFPI SWI: 6× Platinum * MC: Diamond * RMNZ: 10× Platinum Video albums Live at the Royal Albert Hall Details * Released: 28 November 2011 * Label: Columbia * Formats: CD+DVD, BD Peak chart positions Sales * World: 9,500,000 * US: 6,500,000 * UK: 4,850,000 Certifications * RIAA: 6x Diamond * BPI: 3× Platinum * ARIA: 7× Platinum * BVMI: 4× Platinum * MC: Diamond Extended plays iTunes Live from SoHo Details * Released: 3 February 2009 * Label: Columbia * Formats: Digital download Peak chart positions iTunes Festival: London 2011 Details * Released: 13 July 2011 * Label: Columbia * Formats: Digital download Peak chart positions Singles As lead artist "Hometown Glory" Release date: 2007 / Album: 19 Peak chart positions Certifications * RIAA: Platinum * BPI: Gold * MC: Gold "Chasing Pavements" Release date: 2008 / Album: 19 Peak chart positions Certifications * RIAA: Platinum * BPI: Platinum * MC: Platinum "Make You Feel My Love" Release date: 2008 / Album: 19 Peak chart positions Certifications ' * BPI: 2× Platinum * MC: Platinum * RIAA: Gold "Rolling in the Deep" Release date: 2010 / Album: ''21 '''Peak chart positions Certifications * RIAA: 5x Platinum * PI: 2× Platinum * ARIA: 7× Platinum * BVMI: Platinum * IFPI SWI: 3× Platinum * MC: Diamond * RMNZ: 2× Platinum "Someone like You" Release date: 2010 / Album: 21 Peak chart positions Certifications * RIAA: 8x Platinum * PI: 3x Platinum * ARIA: 8x Platinum * BVMI: 2x Platinum * IFPI SWI: 4x Platinum * MC: Diamond * RMNZ: Platinum "Set Fire to the Rain" Release date: 2010 / Album: 21 Peak chart positions Certifications * RIAA: 4x Platinum * BPI: 3x Platinum * ARIA: 7x Platinum * MC: 9x Platinum * RMNZ: Platinum "Rumor Has It" Release date: 2010 / Album: 21 Peak chart positions Certifications * RIAA: 2x Platinum * BPI: Silver * ARIA: Gold * MC: 2x Platinum "Turning Tables" Release date: 2010 / Album: 21 Peak chart positions Certifications * RIAA: Gold * BPI: Silver * ARIA: Gold * MC: Platinum "Skyfall" Release date: 2012 / Album: Non-album single Peak chart positions Certifications * RIAA: 16x Platinum * BPI: 7x Platinum * PI: 3x Platinum * ARIA: 9x Platinum * IFPI SWI: 4x Platinum * MC: 9x Platium * RMNZ: 2x Platinum "Hello" Release date: 2015 / Album: 25 Peak chart positions Certifications * RIAA: 7x Platinum * BPI: 3× Platinum * ARIA: 7× Platinum * BVMI: Platinum * IFPI SWI: Platinum * MC: Diamond * RMNZ: 4× Platinum "When We Were Young" Release date: 2015 / Album: 25 Peak chart positions Certifications ' * RIAA: 3x Platinum * BPI: 2x Platinum * ARIAA: Platinum * MC: 2x Platinum * RMNZ; Gold "Send My Love (To Your New Lover) Release date: 2015 / Album: ''25 '''Peak chart positions Certifications * RIAA: 3x Platinum * BPI: Platinum * ARIA: 3x Platinum * RMNZ: Platinum * MC: 3x platinum "Water Under the Bridge" Release date: 2015 / Album: 25 Peak chart positions Certifications * RIAA: 5x Platinum * BPI: 3× Platinum * ARIA: 6× Platinum * BVMI: Platinum * IFPI SWI: Platinum * MC: Diamond * RMNZ: 4× Platinum "Halo" Release date: 2017 / Album: Non-album single Peak chart positions Certifications * RIAA: 33x Platinum * BPI: 13x Platinum * PI: 9x Platinum * ARIA: 17x Platinum * IFPI SWI: 10x Platinum * MC: 9x Platium * RMNZ: 7x Platinum As featured artist "Many Shades of Black" Release date: 2008 / Album: Consolers of the Lonely Peak chart positions Certifications * RIAA: Gold * BPI: Silver "Water and a Flame" Release date: 2009 / Album: Love & War Peak chart positions Certifications * RIAA: Platinum * BPI: Gold * PI: Platinium Other charted songs * "Daydreamer" (2008) * "Right as Rain" (2009) * "My Same" (2010) * "Lovesong" (2011) * "I Can't Make You Love Me", "I'll Be Waiting", and "One and Only" (2012) * "I Miss You", "Remedy", "River Lea", Love in the Dark", Million Years Ago", "All I Ask", and "Sweetest Devotion" (2015) (Note: River Lea and Remedy both made it into the top 20 in the US and UK) Other appearances Music videos See also * Tyler Sherman * Tyler Sherman videography * List of songs recorded by Tyler Sherman Notes # All songs under "Other charted songs", have appeared in either the UK Singles Charts or the Billboard Hot 100 for at least a week. # "My Same" entered the Billboard Hot 100 and had its highest peak at No. 38. # "River Lea" entered the Billboard Hot 100 and had its highest peak at No. 17. # "Remedy" entered the Billboard Hot 100 and had its highest peak at No. 19. # All of Sherman's music videos have garnered over one billion views, with the most recent "Hometown Glory" achieving it in June 2018. References Main article: Tyler Sherman references External links * Tyler Sherman's profile at AllMusic